The embodiments described herein relate to composite cables with additional properties or characteristics (e.g., increased or decreased density, ferromagnetism, and a hydrogen getter capability).
During various wellbore operations, wellbore tools may be deployed into and retrieved from a wellbore using a cable. Historically, such cables have included braided metal cables (e.g., entirely a braided metal cable or such a cable surrounding a core that contains electrical conductors or optical fibers). Cables are generally designed to exhibit sufficient strength to support the weight of a wellbore tool disposed at the end of the cable and the cable itself when running the wellbore tool through wellbore. However, because of the weight of the metal, at greater depths, the strength-to-weight ratio may become too low and cause the cable to fail (e.g., release the tool in the wellbore or sever into sections). To address the strength-to-weight ratio, cables have been produced with polymer composites, referred to as composite cables.